1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor mats and more particularly to floor mats suitable for use in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Background
Almost all floor mats found in motor vehicles today do little more than protect the floor of the vehicle from dirt and damage from the user's feet. (As used herein, user includes both operators, or drivers, of motor vehicles as well as passengers in motor vehicles. Motor vehicle includes all types of automobiles including but not limited to passenger cars and trucks, as well as other motor vehicles including trains, airplanes and boats.) Such limited use of floor mats ignores their potential to act as information processing centers and controllers for other devices. In various circumstances, using floor mats in this manner can improve both safety and convenience for the user. What is needed are methods and devices that can fully realize this potential.